


My Wife's Brother

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader is Olivia's brother, Yandere, Yandere Chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "May I request andabble with Chrom x m! reader? It consists of Chrom married due to being pressured by the councils. However, few weeks later, m! reader met a travel dancer and they quickly became close friend. Chrom becomes jealous, and being a bit possessive."





	My Wife's Brother

It’s not uncommon for royalty to marry for reasons other than love. It’s something Chrom’s been told over and over again as troubles in Ylisse grow. The people want a Queen to match their King, and Chrom can’t keep putting it off forever. 

 

He needs to grow up and be the royal the people needs, and that means despite who he is, and despite his views, he has to get married. 

 

He doesn’t regret it, not entirely. He marries Olivia, quick close friend, and one of his fellow shepherds, and things are good. His advisors are off his back, and for a time, his subjects seem happy too. 

 

But regret comes quickly. Two months after they’re wed Chrom’s introduced to the man who makes him regret everything. It’s Olivia herself who introduces them, and to prove fates cruelty to the prince, it’s her very own brother.

  
Chrom doesn’t mean to fall in love with the man, and certainly not as fast as he does, but it’s not something he can help. They’re beautiful, kind, and when they dance Chrom feels at peace. 

 

But Chrom is a good man, and incredibly loyal, even if he was forced into a marriage for the sake of Ylisse.  He doesn’t act on his feelings, and does his best to keep them under wraps. 

 

And he’s successful for a while. At least until he notices ____ and Robin becoming close. Chrom knows it’s wrong. He should be happy. He should be happy to see the two of his closest friends becoming close with one another, but instead it lights a horrible flame of jealousy inside him.

-

It’s late one night, the Shepherds are camping out far from the capital. The Prince himself merely wants to relax by himself for a bit, while the rest of his company sleeps peacefully in their tents. 

  
All it would seem, but ____. The dancer also seems to be out and about, coming from the direction of Robin’s tent, and doing his best to remain quiet to save from waking up anyone else. He’s not expecting to run into anyone else so late, especially not Chrom himself. 

 

“Commander-”

 

“____,”   
  
“What are you doing up so late?”

  
“I could ask the same to you.” 

 

The Dancer laughs, and if Chrom wasn’t putting two and two together in his head, he would be appreciating the mans joyed expression. But he can’t enjoy it. Not when he see’s exactly who’s tent it is ____ is coming from, and the way his hair is unnaturally mused, and cheeks flushed.

 

“You’ve gotten quite close with my .tactician lately, haven’t you?”

 

The way ____’s shoulders stiffen with embarrassment and the increased flush is more of an answer than Chrom needs.

 

“Does it-” 

_   
_ _ Does it matter? _

 

The question doesn’t leave your lips, because before you’re able to finish Chrom’s got you in his hold, hands pulling your chin up, before pressing his lips to your own. It’s a different type of kiss than you’re used to. Rough and demanding, nothing like the soft kisses you just finished sharing with Robin, but twice as passionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
